


Oh Husker

by TheNightColors



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Swears (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Whorephobia, M/M, Mentioned Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Romance repulsed Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightColors/pseuds/TheNightColors
Summary: Husk tells Alastor about his relationship with Angel, Alastor doesn’t want Husk to get hurt again.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Oh Husker

**Author's Note:**

> This is sloppy and bad but I had the idea for awhile

Husk prepared for a lot of reactions, indifference, amusement, maybe even a little bit of disgust. However, hysterical laughter was something he could have never anticipated. But here he was, dead silent, watching Alastor hunched over belly laughing at the news. He was wheezing so hard Husk suspected Alastor might choke.“Ooh Husker, I never took you for a joker, but that was the funniest thing I’ve heard in months! 

Husk felt a building fury rise up in his chest. Finally, fucking finally, Husk had something, someone. Someone who made him happy, happier than he had been in a hundred god damn years. And that bastard, that shit-eating pompous ass bastard, had the audacity to laugh in his face. 

“What’s so goddamn funny?” Husk snarled, claws curling dangerously, Alastor continued to chuckle. “Look at me fuck-face!” Husk shouted, Alastor turned to face him, impassive. “Oh dear, you weren’t joking were you?” He wondered, eyes wide with shock. Husk growled threateningly. Alastor sighed, his tone in between disappointed and amused. “Oh Husker. My poor, stupid, Husker.” Alastor’s smile softened into a grimace, his gloved hands coming to stroke Husk’s cheek, who hissed. 

“I thought you better my dear, you said so yourself, you ‘lost the ability to love years ago’. You didn’t want to play those mind games, much like myself, what happened Husker?” Alastor let out a drawn out sigh, looking oddly melancholic. 

“Angel happened, that's what.” Husk huffed, chuckling bittersweetly. The two stared silently at each other for a few moments. Alastor’s static was completely gone now, it was unnervingly raw. Husk and Alastor rarely met eye to eye on things, but there was always a sort of unspoken understanding between the two, a subtle respect between the very-different men. At that moment, however, that was gone. Alastor studied Husk like a foreign animal, grasping for any sort of relatability, conection. He found none. 

“Angel..” Alastor mused, he saw the pink spider in his mind's eye, crude and one dimensional, not built for romance. “What does he mean to you, exactly?” Alastor questioned softly. Alastor was not a romantic man by any means, but he had enough sense to know that love was meant to be dealt with gently, feelings were easily hurt in that type of business.

“He..he kinda understands y’know? We have a lot in common, went through similar struggles. It’s..nice to have someone to talk to.” Alastor nodded, he didn’t understand, discussing feelings was a dangerous practice in hell. “Husker..I understand he gives you some sort of, eh, momentary comfort, but I hope you realize that this will only end in heartbreak. Angel is a common whore, he is not meant for things like romance. He will surely move on from you once he's gotten what he wants.” Alastor smiled, almost sadly, “I hate to see you in such a vulnerable state, blinded by affections, but I’d hate even more to see your heart broken by some slut.” Alastor spat the word “slut” as if it were a poison, gripping onto Husk’s shoulder tightly.

Husk flinched away, snarling furiously. “You don’t know Angel, you know nothing!” he roared, tail swishing with emotion. “Stop fucking acting like you care about me, you don’t! You have no authority over my love life! I can date who I want, because you know what?! Angel makes me happy, surprising right? Me being happy! But he does and it’s amazing, and I don’t give two shits what you think of us! I’m with Angel, deal with it asshole.” 

Alastor stood silent in shock, a few of his shadows crept behind Husk in reaction to Alastor’s anger, but he swept them away. Before stomping away, Husk turned around to face Alastor again. “OH, and you know what else? Husk shouted, riding on a confidence high “Don’t you EVER call Angel a slut or whore again, that's MY boyfriend you’re talking about!” 

And at that, Husk was gone, leaving Alastor in solitude and bemusement. After a few moments, Alastor began to laugh again, less hysterically, more controlled. “Oh Husker” he chuckled “Always making messes for me to clean.”


End file.
